Finding You
by Midnight Maiden
Summary: Sakura is determined to find a way to separate Yue and Yukito. But when she finds out how, she faces a challange she never expected to be presented with. SakuraYue or SakuraYuki!
1. Curious Company

Finding You  
  
By: Midnight Maiden  
  
(Disclaimer: Clamp owns all characters!)  
  
Sakura walked nervously onto the stage. All the world was frozen before her as she cast a glance across the audience. It was just a local talent show, but it felt like an international concert. Her heart was racing so she fast she thought everyone could surely hear it. Uncertainty gripped her like lightning and she searched desperately to over come it.  
  
She looked deeper into the auditorium's occupants and found who she was looking for. Her angel stood watching, in a clever disguise only she could see through. He smiled and a wave of calm crashed down on her. His brilliance seemed to radiate into her as she lifted the mic, melting away all her hesitation.  
  
The music started and she thought for a moment she might not make a sound. A sensation similar to moon dust gathered around her and timidly, she started to sing. Soon the music overtook her and she was no longer aware of anyone watching her. The notes swung around her, pouring from her mouth. She floated across the stage unaware of her feet ever hitting the ground. As she often did, she felt like something had taken over and she was just a puppet for its magnificence.  
  
The music stopped and that feeling was instantly sucked away. She didn't know how long she'd been singing and probably never would have stopped if given the opportunity. But the song was over. For a moment the melody's departure disheartened her, but she was almost instantly engulfed in applause. She smiled and blushed heavily as people called out her name. She shouted her thanks and left the stage, walking away from hundreds of roses.  
  
Once backstage she sighed heavily and slumped to the floor. She felt a cool breeze wrap around her and drew it in, consuming its serenity. She smiled and opened her eyes to see Yue. She put out a hand and he took it, helping her up. She looked at him and wished she could thaw his eyes. They were frozen, expressionless as always. He was always hiding from her, and everyone else.  
  
"Yue," she said quietly. "Thank you for coming." She knew he would never say anything that would tell her how he was feeling. It was almost as if he couldn't; so she braced herself for an abrupt answer.  
  
But it never came. He was watching her curiously. The longer his gaze was cast on her, the redder she became until she had to look away. "Something happens to you up there Sakura." She drew her attention back to him. "I don't know what it is, but you're not alone up there.  
  
She nodded. "I know." She remembered the feeling. Something was up there making sure she did it right, guiding her. "It's always there." She yawned loudly and looked at her watch. "Gods, I have to get to bed! It's late!"  
  
"Need a ride?" Yue asked, his tone nearly impossible to refuse.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "No thanks, I can just walk home. Besides, I'm sure Yukito wants to get home." She didn't really want to walk -she was afraid of the dark -but she didn't want Yue to go out of his way for her.  
  
But he didn't just let it go. He didn't want her walking home in the dark. "Please, Sakura? I would just walk with you anyway. I can't let you go alone. And anyway, what does Yukito have to do at this hour?" His offer was just too hard to resist.  
  
She smiled appreciatively. "Thanks Yue!" She took his hand and led him to the back door. When they stepped outside she gasped. He was beautiful. The moon touched his wings, grazing his long, silver mane. Every part of him seemed to shine radiating a splendor she had never seen in him. Earth was a mere whisper next to this miracle in front of her. She couldn't remember seeing anything more wonderful in her whole life. He turned his gaze to her and she felt her heart cry. His eyes were so cold, but sad too; always sad. Slowly, she raised a hand to his face, but pulled it back, jumping out of her trance when he touched her. Her small hand was caught in his.  
  
"I'm sorry Yue," she started. "I don't know what I was thinking. I'm just- -" He stopped her, placing a surprisingly warm finger to her lips. "What's wrong Sakura?"  
  
His question surprised her. "You're just so sad Yue. I've been trying so hard to see past those eyes, but I never can." She shrugged and continued. "I just wish I could help you be happy. I wish I could erase whatever happened to make you this way."  
  
He squeezed her hand lightly. "Do not worry about me. I will be fine as always." He said this, but he didn't mean it; she could tell. Why couldn't he just let someone care about him? Why did he push her away so often?  
  
Before she could respond he picked her up and took off into the night. The rush of wind around her and the stars above her soon made her drowsy. Forgetting where she was, she buried herself in the warm figure around her and fell asleep. Yue gripped her tighter, keeping her safe and warm.  
  
Sakura woke up early the next morning. The night's events came rushing back to her. Subconsciously she looked for Yue, even though she knew he'd be gone. She was glad he's been there. He was always there for her when she needed him. She wondered why. He didn't have to watch her anymore. A lot of times she thought he'd be happier asleep inside Yuki, but he never left. He was never more than a cry away.  
  
Yawning, she got out of bed and sat on the floor, legs tucked underneath her. She focused her attentions on something more important. She'd been the last act of the night and the results were today at eleven. She had four hours until then to work on her ongoing project; separating Yue and Yukito. There had to be a way to do it and she had to find it. The current situation wasn't fair for either of them. Neither could have a personal life, especially Yue, which made it even harder for her to crack his shell.  
  
Laying out all her cards in front of her she read them carefully. Many could logically be used for the job, but it couldn't be that simple. This was not card magic, it was powerful magic. The magic of the most powerful sorcerer ever known. She racked her brain, trying to think of one thing the two men had in common. Just as always, she came up empty handed.  
  
The phone rang three hours later and she stood up. Her legs protested strongly, aching when she stretched them. Tomoyo was on the other line. She was on her way over. That would be good, they could go to the award presentation together. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a tee and put her hair up in a ponytail. She hoped she didn't have to look good to pick up an award.  
  
The doorbell rang and she went downstairs to answer it. But it wasn't Tomoyo, it was Yuki. "Hi," she said cheerily, letting him inside. "What brings you?" She sat down on the couch and waited for an answer. It was odd for him to just show up like this, he usually called first.  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering if I could come to the award presentation. You know, cuz I wasn't there last night." He seemed a little nervous and was rushing through all his sentences. "I would have called but my phone isn't working." His hands were wringing nervously.  
  
She couldn't help but giggle a little bit. "Of course you can come! You act like I would hate you for even asking." Really, sometimes people did act a little ridiculous.  
  
Tomoyo walked in and threw a load of fabric in Sakura's lap. Sakura looked up at her, more than a little confused. "Well? Go and try it on already."  
  
She sighed and got up, walking to the bathroom. She came out in a long peach-colored sundress. A ribbon wrapped around her waste tying to a bow at her back. It was simple, but quite pretty. She ran upstairs and came back with a wide-brimmed straw hat. Tomoyo grabbed some extra ribbon and tied it around the hat, making a bow to match the dress.  
  
"There, perfect," Sakura said, twirling around, making peach fabric whirl around her. She stopped when she saw Yuki staring at her. "What?"  
  
He shook his head, coming back to reality. "Oh sorry, I guess I got a little stuck in my thoughts." But he continued to watch her, gaze going up and down her body and settling once again on her eyes.  
  
She looked away, blushing lightly. "Come one, let's go." She was seventeen years old and still had not bought a car. It seemed like such an unnecessary expense. Everywhere she wanted to go she could walk or user her cards. So the three of them headed out, walking leisurely to the fairground auditorium.  
  
The fair was running so the grounds were buzzing with activity when they got there. She looked longingly at the cheap carnival games and rides, but kept walking towards the main building that held the stage. She knew Tomoyo would join her outside later and she really wanted to know how she'd done. They all sat down together in the front row, right as an announcer took the stage.  
  
He stopped in front of a podium, holding up an envelope. Sakura was nearly oblivious to his speech. Her heart was pounding again, tightening and relaxing as she waited. She hadn't realized how much she wanted to win. Tomoyo grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. They both snapped their eyes shut waiting to hear the results.  
  
"And our second runner up is Joanna Lester," the announcer started. She took a deep breath. "Our runner up is Lin Kyru." And another. "And finally, the winner of this year's fair talent show is..." Hurry up already! "Sakura Kinomoto!"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo stood up simultaneously, screaming and jumping up and down. "I WON!" Sakura shrieked. She said a silent prayer to whoever was on that stage with her. Tomoyo hugged her tightly and sent her up to receive her prize. She got up in front of the podium, a trophy that came up to her hip beside her. "God," she said, voice shaking. "I don't even know where to start. Thank you so much! You can bet I'll be back next year." She grabbed the trophy and left, fighting off tears. This was so incredible!  
  
Yuki was waiting at the bottom of the stairs and she threw her arms around him. He did the same. Her heart was SCREAMING! She couldn't believe she'd pulled it off. Maybe she did have what it took, maybe she could be a star like she'd always wanted. She laughed and shouted as Yuki picked her up and twirled her around.  
  
"Come on," he said putting her down. "Let's go get some ice cream on me."  
  
"Okay!" Tomoyo shouted behind them. Sakura ran to her pulling Yuki behind her. He smiled and let himself be drug. "I want triple berry vanilla!"  
  
"Or triple fudge chocolate! Or triple sauce sundae! Or anything really as long as it has lots of stuff in it."  
  
In the end Sakura got triple nut rocky road. Tomoyo'd had to leave so she walked through the park chatting and eating with Yuki. He really was great company. And he'd always been nice to her even when she had been too young to really be his friend. He was so different from his other self it amazed her sometimes. Where he was warm and friendly, Yue was cold and indifferent.  
  
She sat down in a swing and Yuki started pushing her. She was enjoying the wind in her hair when it stopped with a jolt. Yuki grabbed the chains holding her against him. A chill ran up her spine at the closeness of his face to hers. "Yuki?" She questioned, voice shaking.  
  
"Hey! Sakura!" Yuki jumped away from her at the sound of her friend's voice. Rika ran up to her, skidding to a halt just inches away. "How are you?"  
  
Sakura smiled, relieved that her friend had shown up. Yuki was acting weird and it was freaking her out. "Really good, how about you?"  
  
"Oh great, I was just on my way home and saw you here so I thought I'd say hi. You too Yukito," she added quickly.  
  
Rika entertained them quite efficiently until Sakura finished her ice cream. She said goodbye to the cheery girl and turned to Yuki. "I really have to get home. I have a lot of things to do."  
  
He nodded, seeming slightly disappointed. Hastily his expression changed with a smile. "Well I'll walk you home then."  
  
Sakura was glad she didn't have to deal with him in a bad mood. She wasn't even sure what had happened and she was glad he was choosing to act like nothing had. They reached her house and she waved goodbye at the front door before retreating inside. In her room she sat down to work again.  
  
There had to be something they had in common, they shared the same body! They had both been acting weird lately. Yuki today, Yue at the concert. Yue at the concert alarmed her even more now that she thought about it. He had been so open with her. His eyes hadn't changed but he had never touched her like that before. She remembered the feel of his finger on her mouth and shivered. And Yuki; she had been so close to him today.  
  
She screamed in frustration and punched the floor. What did that have to do with anything? None of those thoughts would help her in this. She needed to find a way to separate them, not decode their minds. Why wasn't any of this working out? She barely understood either of them, how on Earth was she supposed to help them. They were just as big a mystery as the secret to separating them.  
  
After contemplating for four hours she headed downstairs with the worst headache she'd ever had in her life. She wished Kero would come back from his little excursion with Spinnel. God knows she could use a little help. Distracted she grabbed a bottle of pills and a glass of water. Shaking the bottle she took two and swallowed them. When she was putting the bottle away she almost dropped her glass, silently cursing herself. She'd just taken two sominex. She'd be lucky to make it to her room before she was so asleep she wouldn't wake up until dinner tomorrow. No such luck. On the trip upstairs she passed out against the guardrail.  
  
(A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this story. This is my first CCS fic so please leave some input. It's so easy to leave a review! Just click the little button down there and tell me what you thought. You don't even have to be a member to do it. Well, expect a new chapter in about a week. Oh and reviews might make me feel more motivated!) 


	2. Silent Surprise

Finding You

By: Midnight Maiden

(Disclaimer: CLAMP owns all characters.)

Slowly, Sakura opened her eyes, a fog still hanging over her vision. When it cleared she sat up, but she wasn't on the stairs as she'd expected. She was in her bed. Who could have done that? Her father was out of town, Kero was gone, and her brother was at school. Then she knew, and should have known. Yue was asleep in her windowsill. She stretched and yawned loudly, so as to wake him up gently. Sure enough, his eyes snapped open, and his attention was hers. The night's glow shone from his skin, giving him an evanescent air. "You're awake." He strode over and stood before her.

Sakura nodded and rubbed her forehead. "You didn't have to do this Yue, it was just some sominex."

"I know." He shrugged. "I'm just so used to helping you. You hardly ever need my help anymore." She felt him draw into himself.

She knew what he was thinking, and dreaded him acting upon it. She got out of her bed and wrapped her arms around her guardian. His familiar scent surrounded her, reminding her of the times that he'd been there to save her. All of those times when she'd messed up, and feared that he would never befriend her, but he'd always been there. He stiffened under her touch, but eventually relaxed. "Yue, just because I don't need you, doesn't mean I don't want you around me." She looked up and found his gaze on her; her heart raced.

Then the moment was over. He pulled away and walked to the window. "I have to be going. Yuki is rather upset with me." Once again he was gone, physically and emotionally.

Sakura fumed. She was tired of him using Yuki as an excuse all of the time, and she was furious with herself that she couldn't seem to find a way to separate them. Her mind raced with ideas, but she knew none of them were helpful, and then they started to blur together. She shook her head and went to the bathroom. A quick shower should help her to clear her thoughts, and possibly get some work done.

The hot water fell down her skin, the steam catching in her throat. Slowly the knots of tension in her muscles softened, and all of her stress began to evaporate. She stopped thinking about Yue and Yuki. Her mind even let go of the random thoughts she's been harboring about the fact that all of her friends had boyfriends, and hers had moved to China. It had bothered her less and less, but occasionally it nagged at her. Nothing could bother her right now. She was in a state of total and complete relaxation.

Ring! Ring!

Why? Why did the phone have to start ringing now? Sakura sighed and turned off the shower. She wasn't going to make the call before it went to voicemail, but it had jarred her out of her tranquility so there was no point in staying in the shower. Throwing on a robe she wandered into the kitchen. She listened to the message as she ate her cookie.

"Hey Sakura, its Yuki. Look, I was just calling to see if I could take you out to dinner. I know there's no one at your house and I just want to make sure you're eating properly. Yeh…so just ummm…call me k."

Sakura shook her head, laughing silently. Really, boys were the worst at using the phone. It seemed like as soon as they had one in hand, they lost all mental capabilities.

Never able to pass on good food, she rang Yuki and told him that she would love to go. That meant she had to be ready to go. It was eight now, and he said he'd be over at eight-thirty. Shoot. In lightening speed, Sakura tossed on a pair of jeans, a slinky red halter, blew her hair dry, and applied the slightest tint of make-up. Looking in the mirror, she approved, and was rather impressed with her amazing primping skills.

Yuki had chosen Martini's for their dinner outing. It was rather spectacular actually. Old fashioned drink labels and entertainment ads lined the walls in a classy, sophisticated way. The expectation had been the local burger place, but that had been far exceeded. The waiter pulled out Sakura's chair for her, and she sat down delicately. She wished he'd told her where they were going first, she felt underdressed.

"I'm glad you came Sakura. I hate to think of you all alone in your house," Yuki said as their drinks showed up.

A frown crossed her face. "I'm really able to take care of myself you know."

"That's not what Yue thinks. Are you okay, because he took over early tonight with no explanation."

She knew that he was genuinely concerned but she was still a little miffed. "Yes, I'm fine. Yuki…"

"Yeh."

"Do you get upset with Yue when he just leaves?" She didn't want to stir anything up, but it had always kind of irritated her that Yue blamed Yuki, and she was dying to know if he actually had good reason to.

"Yeh, I guess sometimes." He saw her look up harshly and continued, "but only when I know he's running off to see you, just because he can sense when something's wrong, and I'm just a normal person."

Sakura really didn't get it. What was it with the two of them? Did they seriously compete over who got to take care of her, because it all seemed completely ridiculous. She was a mature and responsible person, who didn't need people looking over her shoulder all of the time. She could take care of herself, contrary to popular belief.

"Well, I'm really okay most of the time. I don't help from either of you."

After dinner Yuki walked her home. A comfortable silence settled between them, the kind that only good friends could share. Casually Yuki grabbed her hand. Her first reaction was to pull away, but instead she held his tightly. The warmth that it provided, and the absolute weakness that it gave her legs, surprised her. His thumb stoked her palm and she thought she might fall over.

So Cherry Blossom Chick/other aliases. If you have a real penname or aim or something it would be way easier for me to keep you updated and such. Anyway, thanks for reading. The next chapter will be up soon (I hope, lol!). Peach!


	3. Rare Relief

Finding You

By: Midnight Maiden

(Disclaimer: CLAMP owns all characters)

Two days had passed since Sakura had seen Yuki or Yue. She was surprised to find that she had really missed their company, as strange as it had been lately. It was obvious to her why her angel guardian had been absent; he simply disappeared without reason. But she'd expected to see Yuki. A small blush played on her cheeks at the thought of him, the way he'd touched her that night. She clenched her fist as her palm remembered the way it had felt to have his hand on it. The thought of Yuki being with her was a silly one and she knew it, but she couldn't keep from speculating. More than likely, he'd simply been nicer than usual because he knew that she was living alone right now. The last thing she wanted to do was blow it out of proportion, but she couldn't keep her mid from wandering.

A sharp gust of wind shooting through the window brought Sakura back to the present, as her star cards scattered about the room. She ran to the window and shut it forcefully; the wind was blowing fervently. She gaped in awe at the events occurring just outside of her house. The shutters rattled, trees were bent in half, trying not to resist the wind and crack apart. Bits of debris filled the air: leaves, trash, roof shingles. It looked as if the end of the world had begun in the matter of a second. Something itched at the edge of her magical awareness.

"Yue!" She shouted nervously.

The shutter burst open, unable to hold up against the force of the weather outside. All Sakura could manage was to stare, paralyzed, as the debris rushed into her room, permeating the room. A small rock struck above her right temple, sending a stream of blood down her face. An inaudible shriek escaped her lips as she pressed herself up against the wall below the window. The bits of the world that had been carried into her space were whizzing violently. Sakura knew she wouldn't have to look to know what was happening to the city. Concentrating hard she summoned her cards to her, relief stretching her mind as she clutched them to her breast. Instantly the shield card enveloped her, allowing her some time to think.

Where is Yue? She thought desperately, knowing she would need his help. Something big was happening. Bits of tree and rock were smashing hard against the barrier around her, muddling the thoughts in her brain. Concentration seemed impossible with the constant pounding. She closed her eyes, hoping to lessen the distractions. As soon as she did, everything stopped. The noise was gone; the world was still and dark beyond her lids. Curious, she opened her eyes again. And found herself staring into the face of her most cherished.

"Yue," she whispered, her relief at seeing him choking her. Surrounded in the cave of his magnificent wings, Sakura forgot the danger lingering beyond her immediate vision. His hand reached up to touch her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. His superior orbs pierced hers, keeping her from looking away. "What took you so?" Her voice was so weak she could barely recognize it as her own; she could still barely breathe.

His seemed unfazed when he spoke, his tone ringing as hard, and yet beautifully, as it had since the day she met him. "Some one is here Sakura. They are here for you." His hand left her face, leaving the spot tingling pleasantly, but his eyes remained where they were, keeping Sakura immobilized.

Finally he broke the mental contact, returning Sakura's body to her control. "Where?" She asked. "What do we have to do?" Finally she could think properly. The realization that the town was being destroyed hit her hard. She tried to push Yue away, needing to get outside and do something, but he restrained her.

"Yue!" She tried to move him, but he just wouldn't budge. "We have to get out there now. I need to help!" Why wouldn't he just move? The quiet serenity of his refuge was no longer a comfort, it was suffocating her.

Yue moved one wing, the light rushed to meet Sakura's eyes. Once they adjusted she found the world at peace. None of the filth that had been careening about her room remained; she could swear it was cleaner than when she'd left it. Running to the window, she knew what she'd find. "What?" She whispered, her knuckles white from clutching the windowsill. People walked down the streets, going to or from their families and jobs. Trees that had just been shattered and disfigured by the magical storm were upright and proud once more. Nothing was wrong at all. It was the kind of day that one might plan a picnic or boat trip. It certainly did not have the feel of a city recently terrorized by a spontaneous disaster.

Whipping around she gaped at Yue. "What happened? You know what was happening; you saw what I saw! Where did it all go?" He was so still, no surprise at the occurring events even brushed his features.

"It was simply a warning Sakura, one meant only for you. A test as well, actually." Finally his resolve collapsed, his figure sagging. One beautiful hand held his forehead. He looked at her through this strange display of emotion. "He was trying to gauge the level of your bleeding heart." She recoiled offensively, but he continued. "What were you planning on doing after you'd rushed out there unprepared?"

All the frustration seeped out of her. "I don't know." Defeated, she plunked down hard on the bed. Yue sat beside her, one wing encircling her. She leaned up against him, a familiar sensation filling her as she did. Something wrapped around her soul. Some one was inside her, sharing her body. She gasped, pulling away from Yue harshly. She knew exactly where she'd felt that before. On stage, every time she was on stage. "Yue, some one is going to help us." He raised an eyebrow questioningly, and she went on excitedly. "That feeling I get on stage, I got it just now! It's only meant good things before."

Yue stood up abruptly, regaining his cold composure. "We don't even know if we'll need help, Sakura. This could just be an average threat." His hand touched her face one more time, making her heart race, and he was gone.

Frustrated, Sakura touched her arm, hopefully. No, that blood pounding sensation was not simply her body's strange reaction to touch. It was only induced by certain touches; Syaoran, Yuki…Yue. This was too much to take in. She was far too busy for this kind of thinking. Just because she was tingling did not mean that they were. Whipping out her cards, she laid on the floor, sending her mind into a deep, focused concentration. Today might be the day that she solved this persistent little problem with her two friends.

(A/N: Okay, finally the next chapter is done. I've been away competing for the past two months, literally, but I'm back so hopefully things will go a little smoother now. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review)


End file.
